Fire Emblem meets Warcraft
by Ermora
Summary: Khadgar is seeing a strained truce between the alliance and horde and is summoning heroes from another realm to help against the legion with the fear the truce will fail and the world will be conquered. Many fire emblem characters are summoned and its up to them and a few others to help save Azeroth. I'm bad at summaries, T for language. (Cancelled due to loss of interest in WOW)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Khadgar are you mad?!" a person snapped at the new archmage of Dalaran who was currently attempting to use some crystals the heroes had gathered for him.

"Calm down Modera, I just want to see if I can use these crystals to help us bring heroes from a few different realms that could help take care of the Burning Legion, it's obvious the alliance and horde have tensions between them and it could doom Azeroth if they start fighting again" Khadgar waved off his companions fear as he played with the crystals and his arcane magic.

"We don't know if these 'allies' you intend to summon will even be able willing to listen to us, besides their realm could very well need them" Modera quickly said back, Khadgar nodded but continued to mess with the crystals.

"I'm sure what I'll do won't be too harmful" Khadgar replied in a tired tone, Modera glared at Khadgar.

"Khadgar, what if you somehow cause their home worlds to be destroyed and strand them here?" Modera pointed out, it was well known that not all of Khadgar's ideas went as planned, in fact some ideas have almost killed some of the best heroes of the alliance and horde.

"Come now Modera no need to be so cautious, I'm sure this won't hurt anyone much" Khadgar calmly shot back, surely a hiccup would happen but it shouldn't be too bad, right?

"As much as I'd like to say I trust your judgement Archmage your ideas don't always happen as you expect them too, besides maybe there is some hope, the horde and alliance still have a truce of sorts" Modera tried to convince Khadgar who shook his head.

"The truce may not hold for long unless we have some help Modera, please, I ask for you to trust me on this" Khadgar replied impatiently, Modera sighed.

"Alright... I'll trust you on this but if anything happens it's on you archmage" Modera finally relented Khadgar smiled brightly.

"It'll be worth it, you'll see" Khadgar stated as he felt his magic finally reacting to the crystals, perhaps this would be a magical breakthrough to allow anyone to travel between different realms.

* * *

Alright s this was another idea that came to me as I love Fire Emblem as well, deciding to do a crossover, I'll update this when I can along with my WOWtale one, a quick note that Ermora will make a return as she is my character. Also I have played heroes so thats what the 'summon' could look like as well as multiple heroes across the fire emblem fandom coming into the Warcraft universe. This will include some characters that originally died in their original game (Such as Uther, Hector's brother) along with some possible others. There will not be things like Lilina or Roy though unless I decide to give Nozdormu his powers back (Unlikely).

 **Ermora: Sweet! I'm making a return but wait... that means I have no guild again unless I can convince some otherwrdly heroes to join a guild with me**

You never know the ideas I have, you may already have a guild but had a tragic happening.

 **Ermora: Meanie!**

Ahahahahaha! Anyways, hope you all look forward to another warcraft crossover as I write it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 1

I travelled around Dalaran with my spirit beats Sylerastraz in tow and overheard a rumor that Khadgar was using the crystals we gathered for him on Draenor to summon people from another realm to help the horde and alliance beat down the Burning Legion. I know tensions between the factions have run high and all but that doesn't mean we wn't unite long enough to kill the Burning Legion.

"Ermora!" a voice greeted, I turned to see the new leader of the alliance Anduin, what was he doing here at Dalaran where the Legion could very well kill him if they attacked?

"Anduin, what brings you so close to the battle?" I asked, I know I'm a half elf and my loyalties are neutral but because I was raised by my true aunt, Sylvanas, I was deemed a horde member.

"I've been hearing rumors about Khadgar using the crystals and came to see if he was sure that was a good idea" Anduin replied as he came up, I nodded, it's no surprise that he's found out that the rumor, I know my aunt from my father's side was a spy under a new alias and not her old one which is how I knew her, Calia.

"I've heard the rumors as well, I just heard about them though and was on my way to confront Khadgar, I know first hand that his experiments aren't always safe" I mumbled, the last time he said it was 'safe' I nearly died at his tower in Draenor. Yet despite that incident I accepted his offer to become neutral and a... link of sorts between the alliance and horde as I had friends on both sides.

"Perhaps we could go greet Khadgar together and ask him to not use those crystals in an experiment that for all we know, could bring the Legion straight to us" Anduin suggested, I nodded and we began to head there only to be joined by Genn Greymane, he had no care for most of my family except for Calia but he didn't deny my loyalty to Anduin as a friend.

"Hello Genn" I greeted in an attempt to make any tensions between us disappear, he gave a nod.

"Hello Ermora, fancy seeing you here and not with your horde friends" he said bitterly, I looked at Anduin who gave me a look that said Genn had no idea that Iw as no longer technically horde.

"I recently left the horde to take a neutral stance as I have allies on both sides, Khadgar has said it may be the little tie that is keeping the truce between the alliance and horde" I said, Genn looked at me in shock.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry for my assumption" he said, a new light in his eyes that I couldn't figure out, we quietly made it to the mage tower in Dalaran and entered it to find the council of 6 standing back as Khadgar was using magic on the crystals, as he looked at us he smiled.

"Ah, perfect timing, I was about to use my magic on these crystals to summon heroes from another realm, perhaps you could welcome them" Khadgar stated, my jaw dropped, so the rumors were true.

"Archmage, please hear me out, this is not a good idea at all, what if yu bring the Legion to our doors?" I asked, Khadgar shrugged.

"You're a very capable huntress and the council is here if that happens, besides a bit more help would never hurt" Khadgar said.

"You are hooked on this help from another realm, what if these 'heroes' are villains in their realms or better yet in the middle of something important? You being one of the strongest magic users should also be aware that there is a chance that their world could be destroyed by using such magic" I replied, Khadgar laughed.

"You and Modera both have told me that and I assure you that nothing could go wrong" Khadgar stated back, I frowned.

"Nothing culd go wrong? Last time you said that I almost died, I swear you have no sense of things that can go wrong" I grumbled unhappily.

"Ermora is right, besides the alliance and horde are capable of handling the Burning Legion on their own" Anduin quickly backed me up.

"Anduin and Ermora are correct, the truce may be unstable but it is there" Genn put in, Khadgar shook his head.

"What if the truce does smehow get broken, those of us who are neutral would be forced to pick a side or risk becoming a weapon for the Legion themselves, no, new heroes with loyalties to neither side will help reinforce our lines and allow us to have victory" Khadgar shot back, I sighed, man he is stubborn.

"Alright Khadgar, do as you wish but if the Legion comes through I ain't helping you out" I said, Khadgar chuckled at my threat, knowing that its just not in my blood to watch someone die. He began his spell and he backed up as a set of crystals floated up frm the ground and not all of them, by the looks of the crystals he's gathered he is looking to summon a crap ton of people.

"This will be the first set of people summoned" Khadgar said, the circle in the room glowed as the crystals reacted to Khadgar's arcane magic, in a moment there was an extremely bright light and we all shielded our eyes. When it faded I risked a peak and saw... humans, quite a few of them as well, they looked stunned and as they saw us they readied themselves for battle.

"Calm down, we're allies" I quickly tried to calm them down, the one looked at me, he had blue hair and looked like a mercenary.

"Where are we?" he asked me, as he readied a giant golden blade, he didn't look like he would spare any of us if we messed up.

"You are in the city of Dalaran on a realm called Azeroth, I summoned you here to ask for your aid" Khadgar began, the man turned to look and relaxed a bit, heh, mercenary's looking for work I suppose.

"Greil's Mercenaries are always willing to help, although I'll admit we have never been asked to do a job thrugh use of summning" the man replied, Khadgar poitned to me.

"This here's Ermora, she can help explain the situation we are currently in, I'm sorry to cut this short but I am getting some more help summoned in" Khadgar quickly stated, I glared at him, why was I suddenly apart of this? The group came up to me and I stood a little more off to the side as Khadgar got himself ready for another summoning, Sylerastraz stayed by me and pressed closer in a comforting fashion.

"I'm Ike, leader of the mercenaries, we will keep this as short as possible and do all the introductions later as you sound like you're about to be busy" the leader, Ike, said.

"Like you wouldn't believe... I wonder where you will all be staying to begin with as well" I groaned, I knew there was one place but it's just been me in it for the past little bit, my guild hall. I had a guild but they all left when I announced we were going to be a neutral guild and not supportive either the alliance or horde but I didn't mind the big spacious place to myself. I shook and cleared my head from these thoughts, I had Anduin and Genn's help explaining the situation to our new comrades and once they left a new group had replaced them, how many groups was he planning on summoning here anyways?

"Last group" Khadgar finally said after... you know what I didn't even count the groups, I watched as he summoned the last ones in and this one seemed the most insteresting, I'd seen a ton of blue heads today so I ignored the blue heads the were brought in but there were read heads, green heads, someone had... was that purple?! I even saw a few with blonde hair and even one pink head no scratch that, two pink heads. This one was by for the biggest group and judging by some of the weapons we saw they were the most geared.

"What in the blazes?" the one blue head said as he got up, he looked around and in a moment he picked up a gigantic golden axe from the ground, it sent chills down my spine that I doubt sme of our strongest warriors could pick it up and yet he grabbed it with ease.

"Calm yourself you headstrong fool" the other blue head hissed, he had green armor on in cntrast to the black armor the other one had on, they looked eerily similar so I'd say they are related.

"Sorry to have startled you all but my name is Khadgar, I've summoned you for help" Khadgar started, oh hell no, I wasn't going to deal with this right now. I left the area before I could be drafted for anymore explanations of where people were, especially since this group was the most edgy it seemed. I noticed that it was night already though and was in shock, did this really take my day away? I threw my hands up and headed to the Dalaran inn and paid for a room, I knew I'd need energy for tomorrow as Khadgar would most likely ask me to help sort the mess of people he summoned here, bah! I went to bed and as I drifted off to sleep a part of me wondered how we would send them home after this... Khadgar would have a plan for that... right? I let sleep take me as my companion curled up beside me.

* * *

Alright the summoning is all done, we will get to know characters throughout the story and the whole bit and there are more then likely couples in this.

 **Ermora: All my guildmates left T.T**

Don't be sad, you have tons of friends now, anyways I'll try t see if I can work on my fanfictions from my phone to try and get updates out quicker but no promises, until next time guys, have a good one!


	3. Chapter 2

A quick note before we start I had 2 reviews and would like to answer them just before we start the next chapter.

1st one - Tovy:So I haven't read your previous fictions about Warcraft, I just stumbled into this one.

I am confused as why you aren't bringing the heroes like Lilina and Roy, especially Roy since he's the weilder of the Fire Emblem, the Binding Blade. Also I presume you are bringing some characters from Genealogy of the Holy War because story wise right? And the Black Knight too right?

Also is necessary to know how this cannon by reading your previous stories or are you going to threat this as its own story and give explanation of what is happening through the story?

 _A - I thought about it after I wrote my chapters and have changed my mind, I think we will have some time travel shenanigans later on when I have for sure pairings set out for some of the kids, especially since Lucina will be there (I want the parents to have the awaken feeling to it where they are together but their kids don't exist just yet in current time). Also I have been trying to research characters from non english games to have here so yes there will be some geneology characters involved and the black knight and no you don't need to read my other fanfictions to understand what is going on. This story is on its own_

2nd is Toby:Ok, so are you going to say who is who?

 _A - Yes I will say who is who but because there are so many characters it will be awhile to see who is who it'll be spread throughout multiple chapters as to who is all in the story_

Now without further delay here is the next chapter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke with a jump as I sensed magic by my bed, I looked up to see Khadgar, my spirit beast jump up in surprise and hissed.

"Bloody heck Khadgar, haven't you heard of a door?" I spat, Khadgar only looked at me, amused by my reaction to him teleporting in.

"You saw all the people we brought in yesterday Ermora, we need a place to put them" he started, I rolled my eyes.

"No, really Khadgar?" I snapped back impatiently, I hated being woken up from my rest and he knew it, especially over something has trivial as this.

"Ermora, maybe a few of the members could stay in your empty guild hall" Khadgar suggested, I glared at him, sure it sometimes got lonely but I wasn't so lonely as to accept strangers.

"No way, I'm planning on rebuilding my guild Khadgar and I -" I was cut off as Khadgar used a spell to remove my voice, I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I know they can't replace real guild mates but I need this favor from you Ermora or I have summoned these heroes here for nothing" Khadgar pleaded, I sighed and I felt the spell come off.

"Alright Khadgar but you owe me BIG time and not just for this either but the gathering of those crystals that you used" I said, Khadgar nodded.

"Splendid, I'll at least let you go and pick out those that will be staying with you, they are currently in the streets while some are at the arena in the underbelly" Khadgar said and disappeared, I blinked and looked outside, huh day already too. I left the room and handed the key back to the innkeeper and left the inn only to bump into one of the summoned people.

"Watch it half blood" he spat, I glared at him and Sylerastraz growled at him, he had a long red ponytail which seemed to match his temper perfectly.

"I'd watch your step there, I know more about this realm and I'm sure I have a better shot with the bow than you" I snapped back, his grip tightened and he pulled out a bow, well, crap.

"Listen here half blood, I don't want to be here" he hissed, I stuck my tongue out, a bit childish but I didn't have to take his crap.

"Nearest ledge is by the flight master, oh and the name's Ermora" I stated, the red head just closed his eyes and looked away.

"Whatever, I guess your just like the sub-humans" he noted, I wanted to ask what sub-humans were but decided against it.

"Shinon, there you are, we were called by Ike to - oh, I see you met a lovely lady" a man with blonde hair and blue armor said as he came up, so the red head was Shinon, I'll keep that name in mind, perhaps I'll torment him.

"Gatrie, you know I don't enjoy being near our 'leader' you don't need me there for a meeting" Shinon said, Gatrie smiled.

"Come on Shinon don't be like that" his friend replied but never took his eyes off of me, how did he get stuck with someone like Shinon?

"Whatever, lets just go before this half blood decides to start talking again" Shinon spat and left, Gatrie shook his head.

"Sorry about that, my friend is a bit... distant to anyone who is not full blooded human" Gatrie apologized.

"My question is how did you know I was a half elf?" I asked, Gatrie smiled.

"Oh, Khadgar told us that you were a half elf and would be taking a few of us who were summoned here to your guild hall or something, anyways I should go catch up to Shinon" Gatrie replied and left, huh, he wasn't so bad. I made my way around the streets and realized I couldn't find quite a majority of the peple we summoned, I sighed, looks like I'll be stuck hunting for the members but first I should check the underbelly arena. I made my way down and saw that a few of these heroes were testing their prowess against each other, I saw a few just watching though, guess I should find out names and such first then make my decision.

"Hello" I greeted as I came up, the man from yesterday who scolded what I assume was his family was the first to look at me, he had 2 scars on his face.

"Greetings, are you here on behalf of Khadgar?" he asked, I blinked, straight to the point I see.

"Yes, he asked me to take some people to my guild hall for a temprary placement" I replied, the man looked thoughtful and nodded slowly.

"I see, then I guess an introduction is in order, in my realm I'm a noble but according to Khadgar we aren't nobility here... my name is Uther and my little brother, Hector, is the blue haired man in the ring with that giant golden axe" the man introduced, I looked to where he was watching and saw his brother fighting with the giant golden axe I saw yesterday. He was fighting a red headed male who had a giant sword and was on horseback, odd... no ones every truly fought from horseback in our realm.

"We don't normally fight on top of our horses, it has proven to be dangerous every now and again" I mused as I watched the two duel each other.

"Perhaps but our realms have very different fighting styles" Uther pointed out.

"Uther, you shouldn't be talking to someone we don't know" an older man with purple hair said as he apporached, I got a feeling he was a snake that grew legs.

"Darin, this one has been nothing but kind thus far" Uther shot back quickly, Sylerastraz went in front of me and judging by her ears she didn't trust Darin.

"Peace, both of you, our allies furry friend is sensing the tension" a red headed man approached, huh, must be related to the other red head in the ring.

"I win!" I heard someone call, I turned over and saw the red head on the ground with Hector helping him up.

"Hector, its not fair that armads is so big" the red head said, Hector laughed.

"Aw, c'mon Eliwood, you have durandal" Hector shot back, I wondered if they knew how we dueled in this realm as neither of them look hurt.

"You look like you're itching for a fight" a man stated as he came forward, he had an axe as well and has blue hair that was fairly light.

"I won't say no... but I should ask, who are you?" I asked, the man smiled at me and he went into the ring, I followed him.

"I'm Lex, I was summoned here to help but I've been waiting for a good person to duel and you looked like you were wanting to fight" he replied as we went to the ring, I drew my bow.

"I should warn you that duels in this realm do draw blood and it goes until you are close to fainting" I warned, Sylerastraz's fur bristled, Lex grinned.

"I'm good with that, besides, a few wounds and bruises won't kill somone" he stated, he readied his axe.

"If you say so Lex, how about I let you start though" I suggested, he looked offended and without much warning he ran up to me for an attack, I barely blocked his axe with my bow and Sylerastraz casted a magic bolt at him which he dodged effortlessly.

"I see, your furry companion is an extension of you" he noted, damn, not only was he pretty darn strong but he is grasping the fact that my companion is an extension of myself so fast, as he came in for another attack I quickly noticed how hot headed he seemed as well, I wonder if it's possible to cause him to make an error in his attack. I tried to fake him out which didn't work and tried to be more offensive to no avail, he was all around a powerful man.

"Lex, are you here?" a voice asked as he took a swing at me, in a brief moment I saw his mouth a name ' Azel?' nows my chance! I struck him with an arrow in his shoudler and Sylerastraz tackled him to the ground and growled.

"Get off you over grown snow leopard" Lex spat as he went to strike my companion, I show the axe from his hand with a shot and he looked at me with a glare.

"I must say you are strong but it seems you had a moment of weakness" I stated, I called my companion off.

"I thought you said in this realm you would go until someone faints" Lex pressed, I shook my head and looked briefly at this Azel person, very interesting, he was also a red head, a part of me wonders if everyone who had red or blue hair was a noble in their realms?

"Your friend looks like he doesn't enjoy that sort of fighting so I will refrain from doing so for now" I replied in a tone that told him this wasn't over by a long shot, Lex nodded. I made my way back up to the others in watching area and I saw Hector eyeing me up like an opponent as well.

"So you know to wait for weak spots, you are a bit more surprising in this realm then I thought" Darin said with a hint of distrust.

"You ought to get over yourself if you think we have no patience" I stated back, he glared at me and Eliwood stood between us.

"Perhaps we should talk this out peacefully" Eliwood suggested, I shrugged, I have no time for peace talks!

"I'm off, I've got to locate a ton of people to find out which ones I'll be allowing near my guild hall" I stated coldly and left the underbelly, I bumped into another blue head who was being followed closely by a white haired male.

"Sorry" the blue head aplogized, he had an odd mark on his one arm and I saw the white haired male studying me intently.

"No need, but you are?" I inquired, the blue haired man straightened up a bit and I saw he had quite the blade... but I think there were two others with almost identical blades!

"I'm Chrom and my friend here is Robin" Chrom greeted, I gave a nod and Robin looked very thoughtful about something.

"Greetings, I'm sorry if I'm staring but I've never thought that in another relam people would be able to tame creatures that have the magical abilities" Robin greeted, I smiled, heh was that all?

"It's not too uncommon in this realm, I've got a corehound with the stable master" I replied, Robin looked at me in confusion.

"Corehound?" he asked, I nodded, ah shit, forgot he was not from this realm already... Robin and Chrom are definitely allowed to come to my guild hall as Sylerastraz was so relaxed.

"Yes, a corehound is a big two headed dog, I'll introduce you to him sometime later, now if you'll please excuse me I must be off to find more heroes that were summoned" I replied and left. Robin and Chrom are forsure on my list, guess I should try to find all the other heroes considering so many of them are around Dalaran somewhere, I spent the day meeting so many heres, among some I met were some amazing females like Titania, Lyn, Florina, Lucina, Sakura, Corrin, gah there were just s many people to choose from but I have to make a choice I guess. I went up to Khadgar at the end of the day and he smiled at me as I approached.

"There are a ton of heroes, did you greet them all in one day?" Khadgar asked in surprise, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think so... I can't tell forsure though, the good news is I do have a big list of those coming with me" I replied, Khadgar looked relieved.

"Then by all means, please inform me so we can get them the proper stones to get them to their temporary home" Khadgar stated, I took a deep breath, here we go.

"I have chosen, Lyn, Florina, Ninian, Titania, Lucina, Corrin, Eliwood, Rath, Uther, Hector, Ike, Soren, Chrom, Robin, Sakura, Camillia, Lex, Ayra, Azel, Marth, Caeda, Elbert, Mist, Takumi, Ryoma, Xander, Laurent, Lissa, Fredrick, Ephraim, Erika, Seth, Myrrh, Elincia, Geoffery, Tibarn, Leanne, Ranulf, Lyre, Gatrie, Rhys, thats it for now" I said, I had some mroe room but I didn't want to fill them up just yet.

"Thats quite a group you've picked from the heroes you have met... I don't know if I can port them all here as I don't know some of them" Khadgar admitted, I glared at him and he nervously laughed.

"I swear to the light that if you don't warp them here I will set Sylerastraz on your ass until I locate them all, and I WILL take me time" I snapped, Khadgar pulled n his collar for a brief moment.

"Old age?" he tried to make the excuse, I rolled my eyes and Sylerastraz got ready to pounce, he bit his lower lip and in a moment warped everyone I said to us.

"Could we get some warning before you do that?" Hector growled, I smirked, teleportation wasn't THAT bad.

"Sorry, I am actually getting ready to port you all to Ermora's base, she's chosen all of you to go there to stay as there just isn't enough room for everyone here" Khadgar stated, Hector sighed.

"Last time for now then" Lex spat, as he hefted his axe, Khadgar hurriedly ported us to my guild hall and as we arrived I could see everyone's faces of shock and awe.

"You slept in an inn last night when you had a place like this?" Lyn asked, I nodded and Sylerastraz went up to my room, she was probably tired from meeting so many new faces.

"This is your temporary home, don't trash it or I'll have someone's head" I warned, everyone nodded and I went to my room, I will have to contact Khadgar tomorrow to see what he wants me to do with these heroes because he normally has me on the battlefield and some of the ones here don't seem ready for combat like Ninian. As well another thing for him to worry about not me, I closed the door to my room and looked out the window, its been a little bit since I've had my guild hall almost full, this should prove interesting.

* * *

Alright so there's another chapter down, sorry for it being so long and s slow, I just wanted to get some of the characters out of the way and don't worry more characters will be found along the way that may or may not join the guild hall.

 **Ermora: Oh fun... so you mentioned pairings for some of the kids before they could maybe be brought over thanks to Lucina, do I get a pairing?**

Thats for writer to know and you to find out later on... possibly a fair bit later

 **Ermora: Right because of work and all these other extra things you do**

Quiet you... anyways thanks all for reading so far and I hope to get to some more interesting stuff in the future. Until then have a good one!


	4. Chapter 3

I had 2 more reviews that also helped me develop a bit of this chapter and I would like to say thank you to Tovy who mentioned that I should try to have a bit more time before jumping straight into action this chapter and RavenNox who mentioned that some nobles may show a bit of discontent at being randomly summoned and they were dragged away from their home.

Now without further delay here is the next chapter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been about 4 days since I've brought some of the heroes back to my guild hall and things have been quite interesting, Khadgar was taking his sweet time with decisions so I've had to handle my 'group' that I brought here. Lex and Hector have been dueling nearly every single day as they both enjoy a good fight, I've also found that they are both quite hot headed which is a shame because when one gets going it gets the other one going. I've seen Hector's brother Uther breaking them up if they get into an actualy fight which has already happened once or twice in the last little bit. I sighed, how much longer befre Khadgar gives us something to do?! I'm going to go completely mad!

"Ermora, you seem frustrated are you alright?" a voice asked, I jolted from my thoughts and looked to see Elincia beside me, she is so kind hearted and nice, it makes me wonder if she should even be here.

"Yes, just bored waiting for Khadgar to give us something to do against the legion, it's hard to hang tight here at my guild hall without any instruction, I don't know if anyone else feels the same way though" I grumbled.

"I'm sure some of us feel the same way, I would honestly like to return home if Khadgar would let me" Elincia responded, I looked at her in shock, I forgot for a moment she was a noble from... Tellius? I dunno some odd continent.

"Do you miss your queenly duties?" I asked, I had noble blood myself but I didn't have to OR want to share that... not that I even have a country anyways as it was gone before I was even born.

"I don't miss some of the politics but Crimea was recvering after a major war and I'd like to be there to help rebuild what we lost" she replied sadly, dammit!

"I'm sorry we abrutly dragged you away... I don't think we really took it into consideration" I apologized, Elincia smiled if only slightly for a brief moment.

"We meaning Khadgar right?" she asked, I laughed, she was a young but intelligent leader, her people must really love her.

"Yes, Khadgar doesn't always think things through all the way but... he IS trying to do something" I replied as I stroked Sylerastraz's fur.

"For the people here he is but... for others I think its been a tough change... some of the other nobles you have brought here have said they don't mind the lack of stress but worry about their people" Elincia pointed out.

"I can try to talk to Khadgar but he might mention we need everyone's help against the legion still" I replied.

"Even just speaking to him would be appreciated, thank you" Elincia said to me, I could see she was a bit more relaxed now but still looked a bit distant.

"Perhaps while we for Khadgar to get a hold of us regarding this then could share some details about the legion with some of us?" Robin suggested as he came up, he sat beside my companion and she eyed him up suspiciously.

"That's a wonderful idea Robin and I'm sure it would help take everyone's minds off of everything that's happened" I said, I heard someone come out of the guild hall door and I turned to see Ephraim.

"I agree and even if we don't have contact with Khadgar we could always get a start on fighting the legion, don't worry I won't pick a fight I can't win" he added, I sighed, I forgot he was just as bad as Hector and Lex for wanting to fight.

"Why don't you go find your other 2 hot headed sparring partners and tell them we'll be meeting in my guild's meeting hall for a quick chat about the legion?" I suggested, Ephraim gave me an odd look and left.

"That was a quick decision on your end Ermora, guess we should all head to the meeting hall" Robin noted, I nodded.

"Yes, please gather members from your respective realms as well, the more we have the better" I said as I got up, I went to the meeting hall and stood at the head of the table, surprisingly enough everyone came in a few moments later.

"Go ahead Ermora" Robin said after a moment, I swallowed nervously, I haven't done this in awhile, it's just been me and I haven't had to have meetings with myself.

"Forgive me if I seem a little off, it's been awhile since I've called a meeting of any sort" I apologized, Lex just snorted.

"Get on with it" Lex quickly replied, impatient one isn't he?

"I called you all here to give you an idea of what you will face in the legion, they are demons from another realm that are hoping to conquer this realm as you know but there are different types of demons" I started.

"Different types? Eirika and I have handled different demons before" Ephraim cut in, I sighed, I should've known that at least one of the realms have fought some sort of demons.

"In your respective realm yes, but in our realm it's different, they come from something called the twisting nether, if we don't kill one in the twisting nether it simply comes back to our realm later on, there are no special weapons to use against them either" I replied, Ephraim looked at me in shock.

"Is there a way to get to the twisting nether?" Robin asked, I felt a bit annoyed, with all these interruptions I'd never get through everything.

"Not that we know of unless one of the lead demons take us there" I replied a bit short, Sylerastraz rubbed against me comfortingly.

"Everyone please save questions for after, I have a feeling all of our questions will be answered if we let her speak" Azel quickly said, I gave Azel a nod of approval.

"The weaker demons are ones you can see some of our warlocks in this realm with imps, voidwalkers, succubus and other small ones they can control. There are a few with voidlords and other demons but its very difficult to handle them so we try to discourage it, anyways, the stronger demons are fairly large with their leaders being the biggest and toughest guys around. It took about 25 of us to try and take down one of their leaders a few months ago. It was quite fortunate that the leader we had decided to take us to the twisting nether where we were able to kill him while he was at his strongest" I explained.

"25 people? Hah, with all of us here we could probably take a few demons down with less than 25" Hector stated, Lex nodded.

"Quiet! Let Ermora finish!" Uther scolded Hector quickly, he seemed more like a father scolding Hector like that and not a brother.

"The stronger demons are quite powerful, normally we have one or two people who can distract and about five who can heal and everyone else does as much damage as possible BUT we don't have that kind of group, so if we have smaller groups and tackle weaker demons we should be ok until Khadgar gets to me on what we're doing" I continued, Hector, Ephraim, Lex and Tibarn all looked a bit too happy suddenly.

"So we're going to finally get to do something rather than spar with each other?" Hector eagerly asked, I nodded.

"Yes, but before any of us go we must go to the well at the entrance and grab a special stone that will warp you back here when you're all done for the day. Plus we should split into groups" I sighed in a bit of frustration.

"I'm going with Azel and Arya" Lex quickly stated, I somehow knew he'd want to be with those two.

"Everyone who is from the same realm go into different groups and separate if you're too big or join a smaller group if you're too small, I'll go solo hunting as I know what I'm up against the best" I stated, it would also be nice to see who got along so I know who to keep apart in the guild hall. As everyone went into their own groups I suddenly felt a little bit lonely, this was kind of like a guild but... I don't have any travel companions, I pushed the thought away, now's not the time for reminiscing.

"Our group is big, we should divide it a little more evenly" Eliwood mentioned with his group, I looked over and saw it was true but it seemed like they didn't know how to divide themselves accordingly as Florina looked shy around men, especially Hector. I sighed, would I have to divide their group for them?

"Hector and I will go into our own group" Uther quickly said before I could get involved, that made me uncomfy, I will NOT have just 2 of them in a group as Caeda and Marth decided to go into Lex's team.

"Then I'm joining you both, I will not allow a small group so close to the legion, I'd rather not see two people dead in our realm because their group was too big to begin with" I put in, Hector crossed his arms.

"I'd be ok on my own" he said with a frustrated tone, I shook my head.

"Not a chance, now you either travel with me or you two don't go at all" I shot back, he sighed in defeat. He may be hot headed and stubborn but at he is definitely smart enough to know that I wouldn't hesitate to prevent them both from going.

"Enough talking, lets just get our stones and get going, I'm starving for a fight" Lex said, I led them to the well and we all got a hearthstone.

"Alright, we'll meet up here at night to rest and trade information about, just outside is a few portals that will lead us to different areas in the Broken Isles, courtesy of Khadgar who summoned them a little while back for me" I explained.

"Sounds like he needed you to go all over, good thing he doesn't close them" Lyn mused, I nodded, she was right.

"Let's go" Hector said eagerly, we all left and everyones groups went their own ways, when everyone else's left I went to the portal that was left untouched.

"This one leads into the heart of it all, the Broken Shore... you two best be ready for quite a fight today, lets go!" I said, we hopped into the portal and appeared at the Broken Shore, thankfully we were just outside our little base so if Khadgar was here he wouldn't see us as I'm sure he'd say I was too reckless despite him not giving me any instructions!

"So where are the demons?" Hector asked, Uther elbowed him and gave him a glare.

"Calm yourself, we can't be as reckless here as your used to being" Uther scolded him again, I sighed, this would be a long day.

"Follow me quietly and we will find some demons" I said, I walked away and they followed me, I hope they will survive their first fight here... no, I will make sure they survive unless they break my patience, only one way we will find out though.

* * *

There we have it, one more chapter to my story!

 **Ermora: O.O I feel bad that we dragged Elincia away from her kingdom... and the other nobles now**

That's ok, maybe Khadgar will send some back... well maybe not, he's stubborn

 **Ermora: True, all these hot headed characters though... living together has to be tough, anyways I can't wait to kill some demons!**

Maybe next chapter... anyways, thank you everyone for reading this so far and I hope you look forward to some more in the future when I get to the next chapter.


End file.
